


Don't you worry child

by moroo1234



Series: X men: Dadneto and Professor daddy [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dysfunctional Family, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Charles and Erik decided to adopt, they meet the newest addition to their family, Alex Summers.





	Don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm a bitch for Alex-Charles-Erik as a family and just had to write a fic about them and of course my crazy brain annoyed me into posting this and I might turn it into a series, depends on how people will like it.  
> This might be a bit out of character for Erik and Charles, but I'm a sucker for fluff.

"Are you sure we're gonna be good parents?" Erik asked again, as he did every five minutes in the last month "I mean, between you and me, we had our fair share of baggage."  
"It's a small boy, he needs a family," Charles argued,

"What if we're gonna break him?"

"Then we hand him off the Raven and Hank," Charles said, referring to his friends, who kept bugging them about wanting to be an aunt and an uncle since Charles and Erik got married 

"I'm serious, Charles." Erik frowned,

Charles sighed "Love, we can't be perfect...but we can do our best, and if we mess up along the way...I have the number of a great therapist"

"And what if he turns out like Peter?" Erik wondered,  
"Love, your kid is weird. You can't recreate this level of weirdness." Charles loved his step-son, really, but that kid was super weird,

Erik laughed "So tell me about this kid again?" He asked,

"His name is Alex, his parents and brother died in an accident a couple months ago and Alex was in and out of foster homes..and I have a feeling he could really use the stability."

"Ok then," Erik stood "I guess we're adopting."

It took them a couple of days until they were approved to meet Alex, Miss MacTaggert helped them set everything up. 

They were supposed to meet Alex today and Erik has been acting weird, well, weird-er.

"Stop fidgeting, love." Charles said,

"I had no parents, how am I gonna be a dad?" Erik asked,

"What are you talking about? You're gonna be an amazing dad, you've helped all of my students"

"Your students don't call me dad!"

"Mr. Lehnsherr, Mr. Xavier, are you ready to meet Alex?" Miss MacTaggert entered the room with a big smile,

Charles looked at his husband "Yes, we're ready."

"Very well, follow me."

They followed her into a scary looking hallway, one that a child shouldn't be in.

"In here," Miss MacTaggert opened the door "Alex, look who came to visit"

"Hi there, Alex." Charles told the young boy "I'm Charles, and this is Erik"

"Mind if I sit here?" Erik asked, Alex shook his head, letting Erik sit next to him.

"Are you my new daddies?" Alex asked quietly,

"Would you like that?" Charles asked "we could make it happen"

"Yeah," Erik agreed "we have a house full of toys and candy, with no one to eat or play, and we can't play alone, of course."

Alex sat up, his eyes widened "Can I go with them? Please, Miss Moira"

Miss MacTaggert smiled from her place next to the door "Of course you can, Alex."

Alex threw himself on Erik's chest and wrapped his hands around his neck "take me with you?"

"Of course, Alex, if you want to"

Alex nodded excitedly "I do, please!"

"Very well, it seems like we finally have someone to drive our mini car"

Alex's eyes widened even more, it made him look almost comical, 

"Alex, why don't you stay here, while I'll go with Mr. Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr to sign so stuff"

"Charles, you go, I'll stay here with Alex"

"Are you sure, love?" Charles asked,

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Erik pointed at Alex, whose hands were still wrapped around his neck.

Charles smiled, "Very well, we'll be right back." he said, then started walking after Miss MacTaggert.

"I have never seen him react like this" Moira MacTaggert said as she handed Charles a pen,

"Was he in a lot of homes before ours?" Charles asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"A couple, yes." Miss MacTaggert answered, "they usually bring him back after a couple weeks, Alex has been...struggling, since he lost his family, he lost everything, and he's losing it every time all over again."

"We won't let it happen again, I promise."


End file.
